That's What Soulmates are For
by geelovekorea
Summary: Summary : That's what soulmates are for. Berbaikan kalau tidak bisa menghindari pertengkaran. Pasangan bukan cuma sekedar saling menyayangi saja. Tapi juga saling berbagi dan saling pengertian. Baekhyun yang sedang bertengkar dengan Chanyeol hanya karena PS. fict utk ultah Chanyeol *telat banget thor*. baekyeol. warning. BL. typos. non EYD. DLDR. mind to review?


That's What Soulmates are For

.

Main Cast :

BaekYeol (Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol)

Kim Junmyeon (Suho)

Lee Taemin SHINee

Choi Minho SHINee

Genre : one shoot, failure drama, failure romance.

Rate : T

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

Warning : yaoi, boys love (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang senang bermain PS. Beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun baru di ajarkan bermain game oleh sunbaenya, Kyuhyun Super Junior. Sebelumnya dia kurang suka bermain game di PS, dia lebih suka bermain dengan rekan bandmatenya seperti catur atau bermain rubik jika Luhan sedang ada di Korea. Dia merasa lebih senang bermain bersama rekan bandmatenya. Tapi tidak kali ini, dia sudah berhasil diracuni oleh Kyuline yang notabenenya para pecinta game.

Namun, sudah tiga hari ini Baekhyun agak kecewa. Setiap kali Baekhyun baru akan memakai PS, Chanyeol pasti sedang menggunakannya. Kalau Chanyeol memang sudah penggila game dari dulu. Semua member sudah tahu kebiasaan Chanyeol yang satu itu dan sebelumnya tidak ada yang pernah mempermasalahkan. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang baru-baru saja. Baekhyun sedang senang-senangnya bermain PS. Mungkin memang dia benar-benar sudah teracuni oleh Kyuline. Baekhyun yang memang baru berminat dengan PS. Baekhyun yang masih ingin berlajar banyak mengenai PS jadi dia tidak masalah jika bermain PS dengan member lain. Karena dia jadi bisa lebih memahami PS. Namun tidak demikian dengan Chanyeol, dia tidak ingin diganggu jika sudah bermain. Dia tidak ingin battle ataupun bermain bersama. Dasar maniak game.

Baekhyun sudah paham betul kebiasaan dan karakter dari roommatenya sekaligus couplenya itu. Chanyeol akan sangat marah jika ada yang mengganggunya bermain. Meski semua orang mengenalnya dengan happy virus tapi jika sudah dihadapkan dengan gamenya, julukan itu akan hilang begitu saja. Meski berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun harus puas diposisi kedua dibandingkan gamenya. Seperti Yunho sunbae yang harus puas menjadi posisi kedua setelah gajah-gajah favorit Jaejoong sunbae.

Huft. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Tak bisa dipungkiri. Dia sedikit kesal dengan tingkah laku namjachingunya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya dari tadi Channie?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan lembut. Dia masih berusaha tenang. Meski dalam hatinya mulai bergemuruh kesal.

"Aku baru sempat sekarang." Jawab Chanyeol acuh. Wajahnya sama sekali tak berpaling dari layar televisi yang sedang digunakan untuk bermain. Dia tidak menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit berwarna merah karena berusaha menahan kesal.

"Sepertinya kau sengaja memakai PS saat aku akan memakainya kan?" Ujar Baekhyun. Nadanya mulai meninggi. Dia mulai kesal dan sudah tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya lagi.

"Tidak." Bantah Chanyeol. Sama seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah mulai terpancing emosinya. Dia mulai kesal. Merasa di tuduh oleh Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau bilang begitu Baekki?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia sudah merasa sangat kesal. Dia sadar betul jika dia menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, pertengkaran pasti tidak akan bisa terhindarkan. Dia sangat mengerti bagaimana sifat Chanyeol yang tidak akan mau mengalah.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya hanya saling terdiam. Suasana mulai panas. Hawanya sudah sangat tegang. Untung saja saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di dorm. Sehingga tidak ada yang tahu mengenai perselisihan kecil mereka. Member EXO yang baru saja kembali dari Hongkong memang sedang tidak ada jadwal. Semua member EXO lainnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu. Hanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saja yang memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Dorm.

"Aku tidak jadi memakainya saja." Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba akhirnya memecahkan keheningan. "Aku mau ke Dorm SHINee sunbae saja. Aku mau bermain dengan Minho hyung saja."

"Ah, Aku juga malas!" Balas Baekhyun. Dia melangkahkan kaki ke arah kamarnya dan Chanyeol. Sedikit membanting pintu dengan keras. Rupanya uri Baekhyun benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Chanyeol mengumpulkan dan merapikan peralatan PS yang tadi sempat digunakannya. Meski dia sedang marah tapi dia masih ingat untuk tidak membuat 'appa' Suho mereka marah karena sudah membuat ruang tengah berantakan. Dia harus merapikannya terlebih sebelum beranjak dari Dorm EXO. Dengan langkah sedikit tergesa, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju Dorm SHINee yang hanya berbeda lantai dengan Dorm mereka.

.

.

.

"Baekki itu keterlaluan sekali hyung." Curhat Chanyeol pada Minho dan Taemin yang kebetulan sedang free job.

Chanyeol bercerita lebih banyak tentang Baekhyun. Mulai dari awal mereka bertemu dan berkenalan saat trainee. Baekhyun yang masuk paling akhir di EXO membuatnya sedikit merasa minder. Karena itu Chanyeol berusaha mendekati Baekhyun untuk sekedar mengajak ngobrol untuk membuatnya nyaman yang akhirnya mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya diputuskan untuk sekamar oleh Suho, sang leader. Mereka semakin kompak dan semakin sulit untuk dipisahkan. Dimana ada Baekhyun pasti ada Chanyeol. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Apalagi jika itu sudah berkaitan dengan usil mengusili. Suho, sang leader pun sampai pernah mengeluh kalau dia lebih sulit mengatur Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dibandingkan mengatur duo magnae mereka, Sehun dan Kai.

Waktu terus berjalan. Sampai akhirnya mereka menyadari kalau ada benih-benih yang mulai tumbuh diantara mereka berdua. Rasa ingin saling memiliki dan melengkapi yang semakin membesar. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri saling menyatakan perasaan mereka yang ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mereka sama-sama saling menyukai. Ani, saling mencintai. Mereka akhirnya berkomitmen untuk saling menjaga.

Namun disisi lain, semakin lama semakin banyak kebiasaan Baekhyun yang kurang disukai dan kurang cocok menurut Chanyeol. Baekhyun lebih suka berlama-lama di toko musik saat mereka sedang pergi berjalan-jalan ke mall. Padahal menurut Chanyeol, masih banyak hal menarik lain di mall yang bisa dikunjunginya. Banyak hal menarik lainnya yang bisa dilihat atau dinikmati. Game centre contohnya. Banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan di sana.

Dalam hal kegiatan favorit juga berbeda. Meski mereka sama-sama suka bermain olah raga namun jenis olah raga yang mereka gemari berbeda. Baekhyun lebih suka bermain sepak bola. Dia tidak pandai bermain basket, seperti Chanyeol yang sangat menyukai basket. Tidak heran kalau tubuhnya tinggi menjulang.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya aku sering bermain basket sendirian. Sehun jarang mau di ajak bermain bersama karena dia tak suka berpanas-panas. Terlebih jika ada EXO-M, dia pasti lebih suka bermain bersama Luhan hyung. Membosankan." Gerutu Chanyeol. "Seharusnya sekali-sekali Baekki mau bertanding denganku. Meski dia tak mahir tapi paling tidak dia bisa kan? Jadi aku tak perlu bermain sendiri. Huh."

.

.

.

"Pasti Baekki hyung juga bosan kalau harus terus bermain sepakbola sendirian." Celetuk Taemin akhirnya. Chanyeol itu tidak berhenti bicara daritadi. Dia bicara terus selama lima menit tanpa jeda. "Minho hyungie juga dulu seperti itu. Aku sangat suka dance dan Minho hyungie sangat suka sepak bola. Aku tidak begitu suka bermain sepak bola, begitu pula dengan Minho hyungie. Kurang begitu suka dance. Meski dance adalah sebuah keharusan di boyband tapi saja kau coba perhatikan, gerakan dance Minho hyungie pasti akan jauh lebih sedikit dibandingkan member lainnya, terutama dibandingkan aku. Tapi orang-orang akan menanggapnya wajar karena aku_dance machine_, padahal yang sesusngguhnya karena memang Minho hyungie yang tidak mau begitu terlibat dalam gerakan yang rumit." Taemin memberi jeda sejenak. Menatap Minho yang duduk disebelah, menatap dengan lembut. Hanya dengan melihat tatapan mereka saja, Chanyeol bisa menangkap besarnya rasa sayang yang terpancar dari keduanya.

"Tapi tentu akan tidak sangat mengenakan kalau hanya sendirian. Meski Minho hyungie selalu menemaniku saat aku sedang latihan _dance._ Tapi akan lebih menyenangkan jika bisa dance bersama. Meski lebih banyak aku yang bergerak dan Minho hyungie hanya akan mengikuti saja tapi untukku itu lebih menyenangkan bisa _dance _bersama."

"Begitu pula sebaliknya, meski aku selalu menemani Minho hyungie bermain sepak bola tapi Minho hyungie pasti lebih suka jika aku juga ikut bermain. Meski aku hanya akan mengacaukan permainan, aku tidak bisa bermain sebaik Minho hyungie. Tapi Minho hyungie lebih suka jika aku ikut bermain bersamanya. Betul kan hyungie?" Taemin memalingkan wajahnya pada Minho yang duduk disebelahnya. Minho menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mencubit ujung hidung Taemin gemas yang membuat Taemin terkekeh kecil. Chanyeol dibuat mersa iri saat melihat kemesraan mereka berdua.

"Ne. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kalian bisa melakukannya bersama. Aku meski kurang mengusai _dance_ tapi jika itu bersama Minnieku akan lebih menyenangkan. Sensasinya tidak jauh berbeda. Aku tak ingin Minnie lebih nyaman menari dan lebih bahagia jika dia menari dengan orang lain dibandingkan denganku. Seperti saat dia menari dengan Kai. Kalian tau sendiri bagaimana dekatnya mereka berdua. Tak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka berdua. Tapi dari situ aku sadar, kalau aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku juga harus ikut menyelami apa yang disukai oleh Minnie jika aku tak ingin kehilangan Minnieku yang berharga." Minho mengambil jeda sejenak. Sedikit menghela nafas. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakannya baru saja membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman. Taemin yang melihatnya langsung mengecup pipi Minho untuk mengembalikan moodnya. Minho tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut pipi tirus Taemin.

"Seperti saat aku bermain sepak bola. Aku memang sangat suka bermain sepak bola. Dengan hyung-hyungku atau dengan rekan-rekan sesama artis yang lain. Tapi tentu saja akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita melakukannya bersama Minnie. Melakukan hal yang kita sukai dengan orang yang kita sayangi itu sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa. Sepertinya kau harus mencobanya Chanyeol. Apa kau tak ingin melakukan hal menyenangkan bersama Baekhyunmu itu? Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya."

"Maksud Minho hyung?" Apa yang dimaksud dengan kata-kata Minho yang terakhir tadi? Sebelum menyesal? Menyesal karena apa? Minho dan Taemin terkekeh melihat wajah bingung hoobae mereka.

"Betul kata Minho hyungie. Channie hyung, kau harus sedikit mengalah pada egomu. Sebelum Baekki hyung menyesal memilih dirimu dan berpaling pada orang lain yang bisa lebih mengerti dirinya. Seperti aku dulunya. Kalau saja Minho hyungie terlambat menyadarinya, mungkin saja aku bisa berpaling pada Kai yang selalu mau diajak _dance_ bersama atau dengan Jungmo hyung yang selalu ada waktu di setiap aku membutuhkannya. Tidak seperti Minho hyungie. Kala itu aku merasa kalau hanya aku saja yang mencintai Minho hyungie tapi tidak dengan Minho hyungie. Aku merasa perasaanku tak berbalas sepenuhnya. Untungnya, sebelum aku benar-benar berpaling dan terpesona pada kedua namja itu Minho hyungie sudah menyadarinya dan kita akhirnya sama-sama introspeksi diri untuk kebaikan hubungan bersama. Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Mengalah bukan berarti kalah lho Channie hyung."

"Andweee. Tidak boleh. Baekhyun itu hanya untukku. Tak ada yang bisa merebutnya dariku." Pekik Chanyeol histeris. Taemin dan Minho hanya berdecak dibuatnya. Hoobae mereka ini polos atau bodoh sih? Huh, dasar.

"Jangan bilang kau tak tahu kalau Baekhyunmu itu sangat dekat dengan Suho. Leadermu. Kau benar-benar tak tahu atau pura-pura tak tahu? Kami saja yang bukan teman satu grup saja bisa tahu kok. Jangan sampai kau kehilangan Baekhyun sama seperti aku yang hampir kehilangan my baby Minnie sampai akhirnya aku menyadarinya. Meski agak sedikit terlambat tapi lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali." Minho memeluk Taemin sayang. Mengecup puncak kepala Taemin dengan sayang berkali-kali. Dapat terlihat penyesalan yang besar disana. Rasa sayang yang berlipat-lipat juga terpancar jelas dari keduanya. Chanyeol merasa iri melihat keintiman mereka.

"Belum lagi Baekhyun terlihat dekat dengan Kyuhyun hyung dari Super Junior akhir-akhir ini. Aku merasakan itu karena akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun sering bergabung dengan Kyuline. Meski Kyuhyun belum meresmikan Baekhyun sebagai anggota Kyuline, tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka bisaa lebih dari sekedar dekat. Apa kau tak merasa?" Tambah Minho.

.

.

Terlintas dibenaknya, Baekhyun yang memang terlihat akrab dengan Suho, leader mereka. Juga seringnya Baekhyun berkumpul dengan Kyuline dimana ada Minho juga merupakan anggotanya disana. Dia tidak pernah berpikiran sampai sejauh itu. Chanyeol hanya berpikir wajar jika leader dekat dengan membernya. Juga menurutnya wajar jika Baekhyun bisa dekat dengan sunbae-sunbaenya. Tapi semakin dia berusaha meyakinkan pendapatnya itu semakin kuat keyakinan yang menyatakan kalau apa yang dikatakan sunbaenya baru saja itu ada benarnya. Tidak. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

Awalnya Chanyeol tidak terlalu senang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Taemin dan Minho tadi. Namun kata-kata mereka itu membuat Chanyeol tertegun. Dia tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Dia merasa Baekhyun ingin selalu menang sendiri hanya karena Baekhyun lebih tua darinya meski hanya beberapa bulan. Sekarang Chanyeol mengerti, barangkali Baekhyun juga sama sepertinya, menganggapnya tidak pernah mau mengalah.

.

.

.

Saat sudah sore, Chanyeol bimgung karena harus pulang. Dalam benaknya berbagai macam pertanyaan melintas. Ketakutan juga menyergap dirinya. Rasa bersalah turut andil paling besar membuatnya semakin gelisah.

Bagaimana dia harus bersikap pada Baekhyun? Diam saja dan tidak menyapanya? Atau tetap menyapanya seperti biasa, berpura-pura kalau mereka tidak bertengkar? Namun, bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tidak mau berbicara padanya? Chanyeol akan malu.

.

.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar. Diantara pasangan yang ada, memang Chanyeol dan Baekhyunlah pasangan yang paling sering bertengkar di antara pasangan yang lain. Mereka sama-sama tidak mau mengalah dan keras kepala. Bahkan Suho, sang leader saja sampai angkat tangan jika mereka sudah bertengkar seperti itu. Tidak ada yang bisa melerai dan tidak ada yang bisa mengakurkan mereka. Hanya mereka sendiri yang bisa.

Tapi meski begitu, mereka tidak akan lama bertengkarnya. Paling lama mereka hanya akan bertengkar tiga hari saja dan biasanya Chanyeol yang akan mengalah. Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa tahan untuk tidak bermanja-manja dengan Baekhyunnya. Apa kali ini dia akan kembali mengalah dan lebih dulu meminta maaf pada Baekhyun. Yah, sepertinya itu yang terbaik untuk mereka. Bukankah tadi kata Minho dan Taemin, mengalah bukan berarti kalah. Mengalah untuk bisa lebih baik lagi dengan Bekhyunnya apa salahnya? Lagipula dia tidak pernah bisa tahan jika harus berlama-lama berdiam diri dengan Baekhyunnya.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai di Dorm, Chanyeol seperti jadi detektif. Mengendap-endap. Masuk secara perlahan. Entah seperti detektif atau malah lebih mirip dengan pencuri. Karena tingkahnya yang aneh. Berjalan dengan berjinjit untuk menghindari suara langkahnya terdengar. Jangan sampai member lain, dia pasti akan jadi bahan olok-olokan selama seminggu penuh oleh para member. Terutama jangan sampai Baekhyun memergokinya. Dia masih belum siap jika harus berhadapan dengan Baekhyun sekarang.

Namun saat Chanyeol tidak dapat menemukan Baekhun, dia malah penasaran. Dia berusaha mencari Baekhyun di kamar mereka. Ke ruang tengah, ruang makan dan dapur. Chanyeol berusaha mencari Baekhyun ke seluruh ruang Dorm. Hasilnya nihil. Bukannya tadi dia masuk ke kamar? Kenapa sekarang dia malah sepertinya dia tidak berada di Dorm? Apa Baekhyun keluar Dorm? Apa jangan-jangan dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dengan Kyulinenya lagi? Chanyeol semakin panik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia memikirkan kemungkinan yang tidak-tidak. Apa yang dikatakan sunbae tadi lebih banyak mengganggu pikirannya. Dengan terus meneruskan tingkah detektifnya, Chanyeol sampai akhirnya tiba di balkon Dorm mereka.

.

.

.

"Baekki bukan couple yang baik yaa hyungie?"

Chanyeol tertegun mendadak mendengar suara Baekhyun itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau suara tenor Baekhyun terdengar bergetar. Menandakan namja mungilnya itu tengah menahan tangis. Atau bahkan sudah menangis mungkin? Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sakit saat menyadari bahwa dia sudah membuat namjanya menangis.

"Siapa yang bilang heum?"

Sekarang terdengar suara lembut Suho, leader mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih tetap betah berdiri dibalik pintu balkon. Berusaha mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka.

"Mungkin seharusnya memang Baekki lebih mengalah sama Channie kalau Channie mau menggunakan PSnya."

"PS itu diijinkan oleh manajer hyung dipasang di Dorm kita untuk digunakan bersama oleh semua member. Kau kan tau Baekki, PS itu kan pemberian EXOtics jadi sudah pasti EXOtics maunya semua member bisa menggunakannya. Dia yang memberikan pasti ingin kita semua bisa sedikit melepas penat saat disela jadwal kita yang padat jadi semua member EXO boleh memakainya. PS itu bukan milik siapa-siapa karena itu milik EXO, milik bersama. Jadi kalian bisa menggunakannya secara bergantian, Baekki. Lagipula bukankah akan lebih ramai kalau kalian bermain bersama? Kenapa kau tak mengajak Chanyeol untuk bermain bersama? Bukankah akan lebih seru?" Ujar Suho.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak bicara lagi.

"Bagus sekali kalau ada pasangan yang sama sekali tidak pernah bertengkar." Ujar Suho lagi. "Tapi sekali-sekali, pasti berbeda pendapat atau berselisih paham. Bahkan sampai bertengkar. Seperti Yunho sunbae dan Jaejoong sunbae. Bukankah kau tidak pernah melihatnya bertengkar didepan umum. Padahal tanpa sepengatahuan kita, mereka itu termasuk pasangan yang kerap sekali berselelisih paham. Karena itu, yang penting bukan dari perselisihannya itu sendiri dari tapi apa yang sudah dilakukan dan harus dilakukan setelah kalian bertengkar. Dengan adanya pertengkaran maka kalian sudah pasti akan berbaikan. Bukan akan lagi tapi harus berbaikan. Dengan pertengkaran itu, hubungan sebuah pasangan akan jauh lebih baik karena akhirnya pasangan itu bisa lebih mengerti satu sama lain dari sebelumnya. Seperti yang sedang kalian alami saat ini. Setelah pertengkaran kalian, hyung harapkan kalian bisa jadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya." Terdengar Suho menghela nafas sesaat.

"Itulah yang sedang kau jalani sekarang dengan Chanyeol. Harus berbaikan. That's what soulmates are for. Itulah gunanya pasangan."

"Untuk bertengkar, hyungie?" Tanya Baekhyun, mulai iseng. Sepertinya moodnya sudah sedikit naik. Dia merasa lebih lega setelah bercerita semuanya pada leadernya yang sudah dianggap sebagai hyung kandungnya itu.

"Huh, tentu saja bukan. Sejak kapan pasangan itu hanya untuk bertengkar. Dasar." Ucap Suho tak sabar. "Maksud hyung, berbaikan kalau tidak bisa menghindari pertengkaran. Pasangan bukan cuma sekedar saling menyayangi saja. Tapi juga saling berbagi dan saling pengertian. PS itu hanyalah sekedar contoh."

Baekhyun terdiam. Meresapi semua yang diucapkan Suho.

"Mungkin Channie berharap Baekki mengalah karena Baekki lebih tua darinya. Apalagi Baekki, trainnee yang masuk menjadi member paling terakhir. Baekki sudah seharusnya mengalah pada Channie, sunbae Baekki. Apalagi Baekki itu..." Baekhyun ragu-ragu, "...Baekki itu hanya member pelengkap di EXO." Lanjut Baekhyun lirih.

.

.

.

Meski suara Baekhyun sangat lirih tapi karena suasana yang tengah sepi jadi baik Suho maupun Chanyeol dapat mendengar semua ucapan Baekhyun dengan jelas. Suho tertegun. Chanyeol tak kalah terkejut. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas untuk membeda-bedakan Baekhyun dengan member lainnya karena Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling disayanginya di EXO.

Chanyeol merasa bersalah dan sangat menyesal karena sudah membuat Baekhyun berpikiran seperti itu.

"Baekki, darimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Chanyeol pasti tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Hyungie yakin itu." Ujar Suho lembut, namun terdengar ketegasan disana. "Chanyeol pasti menganggap Baekhyun sama seperti member lainnya. Baekhyun itu member EXO. EXO-K dan EXO-M tidak ada bedanya. Karena kita satu. Kau ingat slogan kita bukan? We're one."

"Betul kata Suho hyung!" Seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "Siapa yang bilang aku ingin supaya kamu selalu mengalah?"

Chanyeol tertegun. Dia sadar kalau dia baru saja kelepasan bicara. Mendengar percakapan mereka dari tadi membuat Chanyeol gemas dan tanpa sadar muncul dari balik pintu balkon. Suho dan Baekhyun juga tak kalah terkejut. Terkejut karena ternyata Chanyeol mendengar percakapan mereka sedari tadi.

.

.

.

"Kok Suho hyung mengubah ungkapan seenaknya saja?" Kilah Chanyeol. Dia merasa kikuk dan tak tahu harus berkata apa karena ketahuan basah sudah menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dalam hati, Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya.

Ungkapan yang dipakai Suho tadi memang seharusnya that's what friends are for, itulah gunanya teman. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan di film Narnia. Film yang pernah mereka saksikan bersama.

"Biar saja." Suho tertawa. Berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tadi mendadak beku. Suho tahu betul kalau Chanyeol tengah merasa canggung karena kelepasan ngomong saat menguping mereka. Tapi disisi lain, dia merasa bersyukur karena itu artinya semuanya bisa jelas tanpa dia harus repot-repot menjelaskan dan memberikan pengertian pada Chanyeol.

Namun, sepertinya usaha Suho belum membuahkan hasil untuk mencairkannya. Nampak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih saja canggung.

.

.

.

"Maaf, tadi Baekki..." Ujar Baekhyun, malu-malu.

"Anni. Bukan salah Baekki. Ini salahku, harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku sudah membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau hanyalah member pelengkap di EXO ne. Sampai kapanpun, Baekhyun itu salah satu member EXO. Arraso?" Potong Chanyeol.

"Tapi sepertinya ada benarnya juga sih kalau kau hanya pelengkap. Kau memang pelengkap..." Lanjut Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali terkejut saat mendengarnya. Baru saja dia merasa lega karena apa yang dikhawatirkan itu salah tapi sepertinya tidak. Sedangkan Suho membelalak lebar. Sudah siap untuk memarahi Chanyeol. Tapi belum sempat Suho membuka mulutnya untuk berkata sesuatu, Chanyeol sudah melanjutkan kata-katanya yang memang belum selesai.

"Kau memang pelengkap. Pelengkap hatiku." Ucap Chanyeol lembut. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap lembut pipi tirus Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah merona mendengar ucapan Chanyeol baru saja. "Mianhe ne. Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Kau itu adalah pelengkap hidupku jadi jangan pernah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangku. Yaksok? Karena aku sayang padamu. Saranghae baby, jeongmal saranghae nae Baekki."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Wajahnya sudah merona hebat dan menunduk. Tatapan mata Chanyeol yang tajam itu membuat jantungnya berdetak di atas normal. Kata-kata Chanyeol membuat seluruh tubuhnya menghangat. Tanpa sadar airmatanya mengalir. Airmata bahagia.

.

.

.

Mulai sekarang Chanyeol ingin mereka tidak hanya berbagi PS. Chanyeol tidak keberatan jika harus dikalahkan saat bermain sepakbola dengan Baekhyun. Sebab dia yakin, Baekhyun juga pasti akan dengan senang hati mau menemani Chanyeol bermain basket bersama dengannya. Chanyeol ingin bisa melakukan kegiatan kesayangan bersama dengan namja kesayangannya.

Chanyeol juga akan berusaha lebih mengerti dan mengikuti kebiasaan Baekhyun yang lain seperti saran. Benar kata sunbaenya, Minho dan Taemin. Memang itulah gunanya pasangan. Untuk saling mengerti dan melengkapi.

"Nanti kalian susun saja jadwal pemakaian PS supaya semua member kebagian jatah untuk bermain. Otte?" Sela Suho, berusaha membuat membuat suasana semakin menghanagat lagi. Suho merasa lega karena akhirnya masalah pada membernya bisa selesai dengan baik.

"Nde. Sepertinya kami juga perlu menyusun jadwal bertengkar," ujar Chanyeol iseng.

"Betul itu, jadwal itu sangat penting sekali. Biar nanti kita tidak terlalu sering bertengkar atau terlalu jarang. Jika terlalu sering bertengkar nanti kasihan Suho hyung jadi cepat tua karena pusing memikirkan kita sedangkan kalau terlalu jarang bertengkar dorm akan sangat sepi, tidak seru." Sambung Baekhyun, mengerti alur permainan Chanyeol. Mulai ikut iseng.

"Eh, tidak boleh. Tidak boleh ada jadwal bertengkar. Jadwal apa itu?" Bantah Suho tegas.

Mendengar reaksi Suho sontak membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa. Rencana mereka untuk menjahili leadernya berhasil dengan sukses.

"Uh, giliran iseng, kalian kompak sekali. Dasar Baekyeol." Gerutu Suho, pura-pura kesal.

Namun tak lama kemudian, Suho tertawa. Karena Suho tahu, tanpa disuruh, tanpa diawasi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pasti akan selalu berusaha kompak. Karena mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Annyeong, author gelo muncul lagi dengan satu fanfict abal lagi. Kali ini dengan main cast EXO lainnya seperti permintaan nae yeodongsaeng yang meminta untuk dibuatkan fict dengan semua cast EXO. Semoga ajah dia suka. *hug*

Author tetep ngarep reviewers mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author..

So author berterimakasih banget buat =  
Guest : lain kali sertakan namamu ne, jadi aku bisa mengenalmu. ^^ tapi mianhe aku tidak bisa bikin Changkyu karena aku lebih suka official pair seperti Kyumin dan untuk Changmin aku pake pairing Se7min  
mir.0711 : namanya juga drabble chingu jadi memang sangat singkat.  
Mochibum : 2min dan yunjae chibby? Sepertinya udah ada deh. Coba ajah baca di daftar fict aku. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan lain waktu aku bikin lagi kalau memang dapet ilham (?)  
Kim Jaena : iya neh, yoochun appa main cium2 ajh. Semua orang udah tau kok kalo junsu umma sudah jadi hal milik yoochun appa. Yoochun appa kan ketularan yunho appa yang juga pervert *ditabok yunpa*. Hehehe. Iya, lain kali kalau dapet ide aku bikinkan yoosu yang lain.  
Gomawo udah mau baca dan tinggalin jejak di 'Chibby series : Yoosu suddenly kiss' dan wat para siders2 yang mau baca. Juga mau ucapin makasih wat para reader2 yang mau review di fict author lainnya yang belum sempat author sebut.  
Kiwon Choi : i love it too.. ^^  
Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : iya ne, yoochun appa udah ketularan pervertny yunho appa *ditendang yunpa*.. btw gumawo udah baca n coment fict ak yg lainnya.. ^^  
Iino Sayuri : iya, untungny hadiahnya poppo. kalu hadiahny tendang berarti yoochun appa belum bruntung. hehehe. iya, nanti klo ada ide yoosu lgi pasti ak bikin. gumawo ne..^^

Author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that.

You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?

*lambai-lambai bareng jaeteukbumtae*


End file.
